South Park Drabbles
by TheKingOfCretins
Summary: Many different drabbles. Main pairings: Kyman, Stenny, Dip. Requests still available.


Pairing: Damien/Pip  
>Summary: Damien does not understand the other children. Pip doesn't make it any easier.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?"<p>

Damien froze midstep, a look of irritation crossing his features. To be fair, it wasn't too different from his normal expression, if at all. He slowly turned to face the speaker, whom he knew by the tone to be his father, and gave the devil his full attention. His father frowned at his lack of response, and repeated his question.

"Where are you headed, Damien?"

"I'm going to earth," Damien replied truthfully, shrugging.

"But why?" his father asked. "It isn't time for school. Is it?"

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Damien snapped. Satan, being quite used to his

son's temperament, paid it no mind.

"I'm just curious," he explained.

"Well I'm just going, okay!" Damien insisted.

"Are you visiting a friend?" Satan asked, and the glare his son sent him answered for him. "Have fun!" he called after Damien's retreating form.

Damien walked up to the park bench with an irritated expression. He sat down harder than necessary on the bench, not bothering to eye the boy already sitting on the other end. Said boy looked over at him with wide, baby blue eyes and instantly tangled himself in the nasty web that were Damien's many issues.

"Something wrong?" he asked in his English trill.

"My father," Damien replied sullenly. "He sticks his nose in all of my business. He's the last person that I would want nosing in on our relationship."

"Oh."

Pip sounded so crestfallen that Damien had to turn and actually look at him. The petite blonde appeared more down than Damien had ever seen him, and though he could care less about Pip's feelings he felt compelled to ask about it.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"What's got you down?"

"Oh." Pip looked down at his hands, fingers laced in his lap. He attempted a smile. "Nothing."

Damien frowned, confused. Something was obviously wrong with the Pip boy, yet he insisted

on acting like he was alright. His acting was rather poor, as well. Damien would never understand the other children.

"Out with it," he snapped, irritated. Pip jumped, and his eyes widened. Mercifully, with no friends to teach him the finer points of social skills, Pip treated the order like it was normal.

"Er, I was just thinking how nice it must be..."

"How nice what must be?" Damien asked, perplexed. He had half a mind to smack Pip until the other boy started making some sense.

"Um..." Pip fell into silence once more, and Damien's anger peaked. He remained silent though, hoping that Pip would take that as a sign to continue. Eventually he did, but it was so quiet it almost went unheard.

"Well... to have parents... who care... so much... about... you..." His words got softer and softer as the sentence went on. Damien blinked. He wasn't quite sure what to say. He didn't know whether he wanted to make Pip feel better, reassure him, or ignore him. His stomach churned with confused feelings, and his eyes lowered over his frown.

"Right," he replied, not sure what to say. "Because your parents are dead."

This didn't seem to be the right thing to say, which Damien was afraid of. Pip's lip began to quiver and his eyes teared up. Damien frowned harder, suddenly feeling clumsy and awkward.

He lifted and arm, realized that there was nothing short of intimate he could do with it and he let it drop.

"Um..." Damien tried again. "Maybe, if I don't get tired of you and abandon you, I could introduce you to my father?"

"Really?" Pip asked, perking up. "I've never been invited to someone's house before!"

Damien opened his mouth to explain that Satan was overbearing, nosy, extremely protective, and rather effeminate. Then he realized that Pip seemed to fit with those qualities like peanut butter fit with jelly, and wondered if he could somehow pawn the two off on each other. With a thoughtful pause, he looked over at Pip's hand, lying there on the park bench next to him, out in the open. Pip smiled at him, cheeks slightly pink. Damien met his gaze, then looked down at his hand. The confusion from before came back tenfold. Pip cocked his head to the side, and when Damien didn't respond to it, frowned. He then looked down with a slightly abashed face and a darker blush.

Damien looked off into the distance, seeing the overly bright, overly colourful surroundings. With a glare, he looked down at Pip's hand and then suddenly grabbed it. Pip blinked, looking at him, and gave a rather red faced smile.

"What?" Damien asked.

"Nothing," Pip squeaked, turning quickly away. Damien frowned harder. He would never understand the other children. Especially Pip.

* * *

><p>This is a request done on my DA. If you would like a similar request, PM me with a pairing and a prompt, and I will do my best to complete it and add it to the drabbles.<p> 


End file.
